Rakenzarn Tales Walkthrough (Versions 3 and 4)
The game's official walkthrough for Version 3 whenever you're stuck at certain points in the game. You may add any additional information or alternate paths. Beware as there are spoilers here, so if you wish not to be spoiled, don't read any further unless you're truly stuck. Basic Controls *Movement: Arrow keys (hold Shift to run) *Select/Action: Enter, Space, C (hold Shift to speed through text) *Deselect/Menu: Esc, X General Tips *Check and double-check. You can find plenty of chests off the beaten path and some locations will even have new ones later in the game. *Experiment with your party. Each one plays in their own way and has unique skills. Proper party composition will go a long way in boss fights. *Consider seeds for your other party members. It might be tempting to give them all to Kyuu, but these can be useful to help the other survive. For example, HP-boosters for your mages and attack seeds for ones who could use a boost. Just make sure your choices makes sense and see which stats increase with level-ups to see if it's worth it. Check the level and stats guide for more info. *Make sure Kyuu keeps learning skills, even if you don't plan on using them. Doing so will earn Kyuu stat boosts that will significantly improve his overall combat effectiveness. *Many bosses have patterns or give away clues as to what they'll do next. Learning these is important to surviving. *Later bosses will have unique buffs that cannot be removed for the rest of the fight, mostly when their Health Point reaches a certain amount. **''Relentless'': Immune to Stun effect or similar effects such as Paralysis and Dizzy. **''Resilient'': Immune to gradually reducing HP such as Poison and Bleed. **''Unyielding'': Immune to any stat reduction effects. **''Enraged'': Rapidly raises ATK, MAG, SPD, and LUK by 20%. *This is more of a general walkthrough for those who want to explore and figure things out on their own. For a more in-depth look at solving the game's puzzles, check the puzzle guide or visit the Downloads page for a full illustrated guide. *Remember to take advantage of elemental weaknesses. They'll go a long way in wrapping up fights faster. For those who'd like to know what they are. **Fire > Wind > Earth > Water > Fire **Light > Dark > Thunder > Energy > Light Chapter 0 }}|Spoiler: }|Untold Prologue}} |- | }| }| The Real World After watching the introduction cutscenes, you can wander around and talk to the others if you'd like, but you need to enter the house to progress. After the cutscene, head upstairs and walk down the hall. You'll then warp back downstairs. Then back upstairs and into the second room to progress. ??? You will find yourself in a dark space below a long staircase. Follow the stairs upward until you reach the top. Along the way, you will hear ominous voices. Further up, you'll come across several crystals blocking the stairway. Each one will ask you a different question. How you answer determines not only your starting Alignment, but also your starting attributes. Once you're at the top, watch the next cutscene and you'll be given your first choices. Talk to the four crystals to boost certain attributes. You can buff either HP or RP, ATK or MAG, PDEF or MDEF and SPD or LUK. Afterwards, you'll be given another choice, this time choosing your first weapon. Pick from the five crystals which weapon - Sword, Twin Blade, Staff, Hammer and Bo - suits you best. Note: Depending on which weapon you choose here, you'll be given a different victory fanfare (such as Suikoden IV's fanfare and Tales of Vesperia's) Densel Town Welcome to Rakenzarn! You are at the very first town and you should be able to recognize some of the characters in this scene. You can wander around, talk to folks and learn what's up with this place and about things like classes and the situation. To progress the plot, head to the eastern district. After the cutscene, you'll engage into the first battle against four Weasels. This serves as your tutorial on the basics of the battle system. The battle is quite easy with Kite by your side. Kite's weapon skill can inflict damage to all the enemies, so use it. As for Kyuu, use any of the default skills that you've chosen in the beginning. It shouldn't be too difficult. That fight will end less than well for Kyuu, who goes flying into Dark Magician Girl and triggers another fight. Use Dark Magician Girl's dark magic on the main guy and Kyuu's Thunder skills on the flunkies. Once the fight is finished, head back to Densel Town's entrance in the south. Watch the next scene and you'll engage in your very first boss fight with both new party members. 'Boss Battle 1: Pete, Wario, and Waluigi' These guys can actually hit hard. Wario focuses on brute strength, Waluigi on magic, and Pete buffs their defenses. Fortunately, this is also the spot for the Soul Break tutorial, so you all have full SP. Fire off Kite and Dark Magician Girl's Soul Breaks to gain an early advantage. Kyuu should have a Thunder element skill, so use it on Wario for an advantage while Kite and Dark Magician Girl focus on either Pete or Waluigi. Dark Magician Girl can use Dark Burning Attack on Pete and her Weapon Skill on Waluigi for the most damage. They use mostly basic attacks, so keep an eye on your HP and you should be fine. One last cutscene plays and you'll finish the prologue. }} |} Chapter 1 }}|Spoiler: }|A New Beginning}} |- | }| }| Densel Town Once the introductions are finished, you can explore more. You can leave town, but you'll be a bit underequipped and low on help to really get anywhere. Plod up north to the guild district and enter the far-left building. Take some time to explore the guild. You can go around asking everyone about themselves and the book, but there are two places you ultimately have to go to continue onward. First, enter the door in the northeast corner of the guild's living room to meet Piccolo. Next, you'll want to head upstairs. Enter the open door on the far left to meet a cloaked man who will ask you a few questions. When asked about why you're here, you'll experience the first of the game's Alignment choices. After both of those and talking to enough guild members, head back toward the guild's entrance and talk to Kite. More conversing ensues before you boogie over to Kite's place for the night. Unfortunately, things go pear-shaped at this point. To escape, examine the dolls, the note and the sword to open the door. Regardless of your choices in the section past the door, Kyuu wakes up either way. The next morn, you'll gain the ability to switch your party at will. Trouble will be brewing, so head outside to meet Sakura. After the fight, Sakura will join the party, as will Kite and Dark Magician Girl (officially). Now it's time to go recruiting, so head towards the south to meet and recruit Nina, then go further south to get Noel. Now leave town and head west until you fit Silvurd Town. Silvurd Town This new place doesn't have much to offer right now, so head into the cafe and talk to Kanon in the upper right corner to engage in a battle. You'll learn about the ability to switch skill sets for certain characters, so use Kanon's dark skills for an easy win. After the fight, you'll meet Kanata and get a new goal. You'll want to return to Densel Town, but the guy from earlier ain't happy and brought some back-up. Now you'll learn about the Party Switch feature. The main foe is weak to Dark and his lackeys are weak to Thunder, so use these weaknesses to send him running. After that, return to Densel. Densel Town Now head to the northeastern section of town to the shrine. You need to fight off five sets of enemies here. None are extremely dangerous, so this is a good opportunity to experiment with your new pals and see what they can do. Once you're done, head outside and examine the glowing object to the east for the chapter ending boss fight. 'Boss Battle 2: Ant Queen' The Ant Queen brings a trio of little ants as back-up. Use Kite or Noel's multi-foe attacks to wear them down, then have Kanon and Sakura use their debuffing skills to weaken its attack and defense. After that, a couple of Soul Breaks will finish it off. The chapter ends as Kanata joins up permanently. }} |} Chapter 2 }}|Spoiler: }|The Long Road}} |- | }| }| Densel Town The next day, talk to Noel to learn about Rakenium-0, then talk to Kite to gain access to your first Guild Quests. You can zip over to Blackwood Forest to progress the plot if you'd prefer to hurry it up. --- Quests Sewer Infestation: Head to Densel Town's square and enter the door way in the upper left corner. Kill everything inside, then head out and talk to the guy next to the door to get the reward. The Bronze Herb: First, talk to the mage in the southern half of Densel Town's residential district, then trek over to Galimus Plains. Talk to the slimes for a fight. They're not too tough. They'll give you the herb after, so head back to town for the reward. The Watchdog Squad: Talk to the rough guy in Densel Town's northern residential district, then fight him in the town square. Next, talk to the townspeople in the square, shopping center and guild district to learn more about the squad. They're colored grey on your mini-map. After you've gained all the info, you'll need to hunt them down and fight them three times. Their appearance is random, so you'll have to enter and exit the areas a few times to get them to spawn. * Boris is the area between the residential district and Kanata's shrine. * Jasbo is at the entrance to Blackwood Forest. * Alder is in Galimus Plains, just past the Recovery Crystal. After beating them all thrice, return home and read the letter, then return to Blackwood Forest to fight all three. 'Quest Boss 1: Watchdog Squad' These guys beefed up since your previous fights. Boris is weak to Water, so Kanon is a good choice on him. Alder is weak to Thunder, so Kyuu's Shock Driver can help there too. Otherwise, focus on one of them and bring them down before moving to the next. Beating them ends this quest. Marauder Clean-Up: At Sivurd Town, enter the mansion and talk to Karisto. Talk to the employees, then attempt to meet with Adele upstairs. Talk to the maid outside the door for a cutscene where Liana joins you. Make sure to talk to all the employees and some of the townsfolk near the mansion. Enter the house with the red roof near the mansion to have Carol join. After that, head to Galimus Plains. Head northwest to the section blocked by boulders and let Mitsu Farria clear them for you. Now you can explore the northern half of the plains. To progress, wander towards the upper left. After some fights, you'll find the bandit hideout. Sneak into the innermost chamber, where you'll warp out after. Head back to the chamber to initiate a wave of battles, culminating in a boss fight. 'Quest Boss 2: Knox' Knox has two subordinates weak to Wind like the others, so take them out first with your wind RK-0 moves. Knox himself is weak to Bash attacks, so use Sakura and her moves. He's the first boss who'll buff himself after the halfway point (his buff being Relentless), so be ready for that. Once that's done, explore the area until you find the bandit leader's lair, then head south to regroup with Mitsu, Suki and Carol. Now you have to pick who to side with. Siding with Mitsu is the Lawful option while siding with Suki and Carol is the Chaotic option. The ones you side with will join the party after. However, if you talk to Adele, have a Neutral alignment and talked to all the mansion employees and some of Sivurd Town's people, you can side with neither and bring them all together, as well as recruit all three girls. 'Quest Boss 3: Suki & Carol' It's two-on-two as Mitsu joins Kyuu. Use her Winded Gag to immobilize the girls while Kyuu uses his Weapon Skills to lay into them. They might try to immobilize Mitsu, so hit hard and fast. They'll both get their own buffs after a point (Suki gains Unyielding while Carol gains Relentless), so watch for that. 'Quest Boss 4: Mitsu' A two-on-one as Suki joins Kyuu to fight Mitsu. Have Suki switch to her Advanced Skills and use Carol's support skill to bind Mitsu. Mitsu will buff with Relentless, but Suki's Chest Punch will still work on her. 'Quest Boss 5: Jaeleen' Jaeleen is packing three helpers, but you've got Suki and Mitsu backing you up. Use their moves to bind the foes while the others buff the party, then lay into them. Only Jaeleen will buff herself with Relentless, so save her for last. Either way, once you had your boss fight, that's the end of the quest. Fighter's Pride: Just south of Kanata's shrine, talk to the guy in front of the crowd. He'll wager some money on a fight with you. Beat him and he'll challenge you to a rematch with some back-up. Some all-foe striking attacks will help win the day here. --- Training Visiting the Spicy Faire cafe in Densel Town and eating each of the dishes for the first time will give Kyuu a stat boost. The Beef Stew grants +2 ATK, the Gado-gado is +10 HP, the Bolognese is +2 SPD and the Padang Sauce Crab is +2 PDEF. --- When you've had your fill of sidequests and grinding, head north of Densel Town to Blackwood Forest. Blackwood Forest }} |} Category:Guide